onlinetcgfandomcom-20200213-history
Dramatic
Dramatic is one of the first TCGs to surround the Asian acting communities, the original being Hong Kong Studios. The site was originally started by Tiffany and Jennifer as a TCG on Asian Actors from Korea, Japan, China, Hong Kong, and Taiwan. The idea never fully took off the ground. The two made some templates (which have been lost over time) and made a layout, but never got to an open status. In 2006, Jennifer decided she wanted to start up Dramatic again. Being much more knowledgeable about Asian entertainment, she expanded the topic from just actors to just Dramas and Movies made in China, Korea, and Japan. The site opened in May 30th 2006. All cards had the same template but were colored based on the country the movie or show was from. To buy cards, there were tickets and actor stubs, which were also colored to match the card colors. The colors could only be traded in for the country color matched, and actors for the movies they were in. After about five months, Jennifer decided to close the site to focus on school work. After a year, Victoria, emailed Jennifer about reopening Dramatic. She mentioned how much she wanted a TCG for Asian Ent, and none were open at the time. Trying to rework some of the glitches in the old version, Dramatic reopened in September 11th, 2007. The new TCG featured more types of decks including, posters, puzzles, actor decks, couples, and characters, in an attempt to feature more of what people liked. Also, the color themes were ditched. Dramatic never had any major innovations to the TCG world. Although Jennifer did introduce the "stamp card" concept. Originally, she created a card that members would stamp everytime they took cards from the updates. Many different TCG owners had taken the concept and added their own twists, creating the stamp cards we know today that are used for trades. By December 25th, 2009, Jennifer was exhausted and unable to find the will power to keep revamping old material. She closed the site down, giving people the option to take over the site if they wished. No one took up the offer, and site remains closed. Site Information *'Owner:' Jennifer *'URL: '''http://dramatic.pure-rhythm.org/ *'Category: Asian Movies and Dramas *'''Status: Closed *'Lifetime:' May 30th 2006-Fall 2006; September 11th, 2007-December 2009 Staff *Jennifer - Owner *Tiffany - Former Co-Owner *Chi - Game Correspondent *Elin - Card Maker *Emily - Card Maker *Helena - Actor/Director Manager *Jen - *Jenshinnn - Card Maker *Loze - Card Maker *Mirraya - Card Maker *Victoria - Former Co-owner Card Gallery comicking010.gif|Original Card Template China taleoftwosisters004.gif|Original Card Template for Korea dramatic.gif|Original Card Template for Japan gacktcamuimikakutoa01.gif|Original Card Template for Special and Actor Cards 1litreoftears14.gif|Revamped Card from a Drama battleroyale06.gif|Revamped Card from a Movie chaekyung-leeshin15.gif|Couple Deck happytogetherpost01.gif|Puzzle Deck kangho02.gif|Actor Card xinyi15.gif|Character Card princess10.gif|"Actor Sized" Special Card purple01.gif|Normal Sized Special Card Layout Gallery layout1a.jpg|1st Layout featuring Chiaki Kuriyama layout2a.jpg|Second Layout Featuring Lee Jun-ki layout3a.jpg|1st Layout of Revamped Site Made by Victoria Featuring Liar Game layout4a.jpg|Second Layout featuring Zi Wei from Huan Zhu Ge Ge layout5a.jpg|Third Layout featuring an old Japanese film layout6a.jpg|Fourth Layout featuring Yoon Eun-hye layout7a.jpg|Fifth Layout featuring Sympathy for Lady Vengeance layout8a.jpg|Sixth Layout featuring Hana Yori Dango layout9a.jpg|Seventh Layout featuring Chiaki Kuriyama layout10a.jpg|Eighth Layout featuring Yoon Eun-hye and some Korean Actor Category:TCG Category:Entertainment Category:Closed